disney_princess_collection_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wizard's True Form Revealed/The Group's Dreams Comes True
(In the chamber, the group already told the Wizard their accomplishment) Wizard: Well, I’ll be crazed! Do you have the wand? (Satsuki nods and showed it) Satsuki: We done what you told us. Kiki: And I’m honored to not only become Oz’s princess again, but I’ll also accept Tombo’s hand in marriage when we grow up. (Tombo nods in agreement. The Wizard then spoke up as Satsuki let him levitate the wand away and seal it into a vault) Wizard: I see…. How very good. Pinocchio: You bet! Satsuki: Now will you give us our dreams like you promised? (Then the Wizard boomed) Wizard: Not so fast! I’ll give this matter a thought. Go away and come back tomorrow! (The group got shocked and then angry) Satsuki’s group: Tomorrow?! Satsuki: But me, Mei, Kanta, and Yuki want to go home now! B.E.N.: You have plenty of time already! Tiger: Yeah! (Then the Wizard got angry) Wizard: Do not arouse the wrath of the Great and Powerful Oz! I said come back tomorrow! (During this line, Jiji felt something blowing a light wind at him and noticed a curtained corner. He got Yuki’s attention, showed her, and they head over there) Kiki: If you were Great and Powerful, you’d keep your promises! Tombo: That’s right! (Suddenly, Jiji and Yuki pulled the curtain back to reveal a strange-looking person dressed like a typical wizard shouting through the microphone and controlling the flame makers. Hearing the curtain pulling, the group turned to the corner and got surprised upon noticing what Yuki and Jiji revealed) Real Wizard: Are you criticizing the Great and Powerful Oz?! You should be grateful that I’m letting you wait until tomorrow instead of twenty years from now! The Great Oz has spoken! (He turned around and gasped upon noticing the group staring in curiosity and confusion and then pulled the curtain closed) Real Wizard: Pay no attention to the creature behind the curtain! The Great Oz has spoken! (But Satsuki went over, picked Yuki up while Jiji ran up Kiki’s shoulder and pulled the curtain back again) Satsuki: Who the heck are you? (The real Wizard got nervous and tried to sound powerful again) Real Wizard: (Powerfully) I am the Great (Slowly) and Powerful…! (He spoke normally in embarrassment) Real Wizard: Wizard of Oz…. Actually, my real name is Wizardmon. Satsuki: (Surprised) You are?! (Wizardmon nods apologetically as the group walked up to him) Wizardmon: It’s true. Jiminy: You humbug! Snake: Like he ssssaid! Wizardmon: Yes, I’m a fake. And I apologize. Kanta: You act like a bad person acting that way in there! Wizardmon: Actually, I’m a good person, but a poorly bad Wizard. (Hearing him say that, the group’s anger melted away slowly upon seeing Wizardmon hang his head in shame again) Kiki: So, you say you’re feared and respected because of that act. Wizardmon: (Nods) Yes. And like I said, I apologize. Ace: And what about your promise? Mei: You can do good by keeping it. (Wizardmon then smiled brightly) Wizardmon: Well, alright. I guess I’ll give you your dreams right now instead of tomorrow. (He goes over to Pinocchio and Jiminy) Wizardmon: Pinocchio, you say you want a brain, right? Pinocchio: Yes. Wizardmon: That’s a very mediocre commodity. Every pusillanimous creature that crawls on the earth, or slinks through slimy seas has a brain. Like, for example, I can sense in your mind that your plans you made to help your friends along the way on your journey proves that you had a brain all along. Pinocchio: Really? Wizardmon: Yes. You just believed in yourself to make those plans and they came out perfectly. Therefore, you got a brain. Can you figure out an equation? (Pinocchio thought it over and then said it) Pinocchio: The sum of the square roots of any two sides of an isosceles triangle is equal to the square root of the remaining side. (The group got surprised and then happy) Kanta: That’s exactly right, Pinocchio! You did it! (Pinocchio got happy) Pinocchio: Oh, boy! I got a brain! Thank you! Wizardmon: (Giving him a medal that reads "A+") Anytime, my wooden marionette friend. Jiminy: And am I the best conscience ever? Wizardmon: Indeed, you are. (He conjured a tiny gold badge that reads “Certified Conscience” and hands it to Jiminy, who accepted gladly) Jiminy: Thank you! (He puts it on his coat. Wizardmon then went over to Tiger and Fievel) Wizardmon: And you say you wanted courage, right? Tiger: Yep. Wizardmon: It’s just that you confuse courage with wisdom. And I sense from within your heart that this whole journey you went through with Satsuki’s group gave you the courage you needed. Therefore, you get a medal of honor as a reward for awakening your true courage. (He conjures another gold medal that reads “Courage” and gives it to him, much to his happiness) Tiger: (Chuckling) Shucks, folks, I’m speechless. Can’t wait to tell my loving supporting wife! Satsuki’s group: Wife? Tiger: Yeah. I’m married to Miss Kitty. And besides Fievel, she always stands by me. Fievel: That is true! Satsuki’s group: Oh, that’s cool! (Fievel then changed the subject) Fievel: Am I the best partner ever? Wizardmon: Yes, you are, Fievel. Because you helped everyone despite your small size, you made a big difference to prove your worthiness. (Fievel got happy as Wizardmon gave him a white cowboy hat and a yellow neck bandana) Fievel: Wow, thanks! I feel confident already! (Wizardmon nods in agreement. Then he went over to B.E.N.) Wizardmon: And you said you want a heart, right? B.E.N.: Yes. Wizardmon: You’re in luck. I can give you one. (He conjures a red mechanical heart and installed it right into his chest. After Wizardmon was done, B.E.N. felt his chest pumping softly) B.E.N.: I have a heart. I have a heart! Yeah! (The others laughed a bit and then calmed down as Wizardmon walked up to Tombo) Wizardmon: And as for you, you wish to become a mechanic on flying things, right? Tombo: Yes. But…. Wizardmon: I can tell. You want to work as a mechanic on other things besides flying things, right? Tombo: Yes, exactly. Wizardmon: Then, you can be an official mechanic working in Emerald City! Tombo: Me? A job here?! (Wizardmon nods) Tombo: (Laughing merrily) Thank you! (Kiki and Tombo hug each other in laughter. After all was calm, Wizardmon went up to the Gangreen Gang) Wizardmon: And you’re ex-con artists wishing to own a taco shop, right? Gangreen Gang: (Proudly) Yep! Wizardmon: Then you can officially run your business. Starting here in Emerald City! (The Gangreen Gang got happy) Ace: Awesome! Wizardmon: And can you think up a name for your shop? (The Gangreen Gang thought it over, brightened up, and all said the name in agreement) Gangreen Gang: El Taco Verde! (A short pause as Wizardmon and the group smiled proudly) Ace: Like that name? Arturo: We picked that because we’re green and verde ''means green in Spanish. Ace: And as owners of El Taco Verde, we decree that our friends or any citizen in Emerald City are welcome to run the shop when we’re absent! Gangreen Gang: Yeah! Wizardmon: Not a bad idea! Satsuki’s group: Yeah! ''(Wizardmon then went up to Kiki and Jiji proudly) Wizardmon: And I’m extremely proud of you for discovering your origin. Kiki: Thank you. Jiji: And lucky for me, Aurora and Phillip actually agreed to let Kiki keep me as a pet and companion. Kiki: And let me use magic always. Making me Oz’s very first Good Witch Princess. Wizardmon: That’s wonderful! (Then he went over to Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Yuki) Wizardmon: And you want to get back home to Topeka, Kansas, right? Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: Yep! Wizardmon: You’re in luck! Ironically, I’m from Topeka, Kansas as well. Satsuki’s group: Really?! Wizardmon: Yes. And I can take the children and Yuki back there by my hot air balloon. Mei: So, you were from a Kansas State Fair? Wizardmon: Yes. Premier balloonist par excellence to the Miracle Wonderland Carnival Company, until one day, while performing spectacular feats of stratospheric skill never before attempted by civilized man, an unfortunate phenomena occurred. The balloon failed to return to the fair. Tiger: Really? Wizardmon: Yes, and there I was, floating through space, a man without a continent. Satsuki: Were you scared? Wizardmon: Scared? (Scoffs) You are talking to a man who has laughed in the face of death, sneered at doom, and chuckled at catastrophe. (The group gave smug smiles, knowing he’s making it up. Wizardmon chuckled and then confessed before continuing) Wizardmon: Alright, I was scared. Then suddenly the wind changed, and the balloon floated down into the heart of this noble city, where I was instantly acclaimed Oz, the First Wizard de Luxe! Satsuki’s group: (Realizing) Oh, okay…. Wizardmon: Times being what they were, I accepted the job, retaining my balloon against the advent of a quick get-away after I hoped that one day the Wicked Witches would be defeated. Up until now. (The group smiled proudly, knowing they did the right thing defeating Narissa, Maleficent, and Hunter J) Wizardmon: And in that balloon, children and Yuki, I shall take you back to the land of E Pluribus Unum, or in other words, Topeka, Kansas! Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: Thank you! Pinocchio: So, where is the balloon? (Wizardmon pulled the deflated hot air balloon out) Wizardmon: Right here! And we’ll be leaving out there immediately, for this hot air balloon is magic. Satsuki, Kanta, and Mei: Wonderful! (Then they all leave, carrying the hot air balloon out to make their announcement of their accomplished dreams and let Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Yuki depart with Wizardmon) Coming up: The finale; Will Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Yuki finally return home? Find out in the final chapter!Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies Category:Ozma Category:Disney Princess Fanmakes Category:Disney Princess Parodies